I've Got To See You Again
by DemigodKlainer
Summary: Marley and Kurt were brother and sister, but when she was six, and he was nine, tragedy ripped them apart. But, when Marley goes to help Blaine propose to his boyfriend, Kurt, she thinks it's simply a coincidence. That's all it is... Right? Until she hears Blaine say Kurt's full name. The name she never thought she'd hear again.
1. Prologue - Coincidence

**A/N: The chapters will be longer, but this was a kind of prologue thing**

**Marley's POV:**

Rolling my eyes, I glanced over at the clock, stupid time. It's like it's going too slowly on purpose. I just want the day over, so I can get rid of these stupid memories. What is Mr. Schuester even talking about, I mean, he will not shut up.

"What the hell is wrong, Marley, you seem.. Pissed off." Ryder whispered in my ear, and Jake gave him what I can only assume is meant to be the evil eye. He's right, I'm NEVER like this. But there is a reason, a very personal reason. "Nothing", I whispered back, and though he seemed to not believe me, he accepted my answer and went back to listening intently to what Mr. Schue was saying.

Just then, Blaine burst into the choir room, cheerful, as per usual. But today he seemed even more so, for whatever reason. "Blaine, the floor is yours." I heard Mr Schue say, and the first thing I thought was that he was going to sing something, but I was wrong. "Guys, I don't want to do a whole big speech or anything, so I'll just get right to the point. Not many of you know, but I'm planning on proposing to Kurt. And I need your help."

_Kurt? Of all the names. It had to be Kurt. And why today? Well any hope I had of getting rid of those annoying memories was completely gone. _

Time passed more quickly from then on, and after everybody agreed to help Blaine out, they all got to looking at songs straight away, but all I could think about was my brother.


	2. Chapter 2 - Memories

**A/N: Time for the proposal :) AKA when Marley realises that her friends fiancé is her brother**

**Also can we imagine that Burt is not at the proposal because then Marley would realise that's her dad and that is not how this fic is going so yeah**

**Marley's POV:**

I have to hand it to Blaine... He did an amazing job with this proposal, I mean, he literally did the most elaborate thing I have ever seen. Also the rose petals are a nice touch.

Once I (and the Glee Club) was at the bottom of the Dalton Academy stairs, Blaine had just begun his speech.

"We met right here. I took this man's hand and we ran down that hallway. And for those that know me, I'm not in the habit of taking people's hands I've never met before but I think that my soul knew something that my mind and body didn't know yet. It knew that our hands were meant to hold each others, fearlessly and forever, which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you, it's always felt like I was remembering you from something. As if every lifetime you and I have lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do is spend my life loving you."

It all seemed so sweet and beautiful, but I have to admit that his boyfirend-probably-soon-to-be-fiancé looks alot like the Kurt I used to know.

"So Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?"

_Oh. That's.. _I frowned, staring at the ground and whispered to myself "Kurt... Kurt Hummel." _I can't do this. _

Slipping out from the large crowd of people, I turned on my heels and bolted out the door.

When I sat down right outside the entrance to Dalton, I pulled my locked out from under my top, and opened it, inside were two photos, one of me, as a little girl, five or six, I think, and Kurt, he would've been six or seven at the time. Silent tears began to run down my face, _why now? _

I thought I'd escaped unnoticed, but when Kitty sat next to me, she raised an eyebrow, and pursed her lips, clearly expecting an explanation. "No." Was all I said, not facing her, but staring back at the locket. "Oh, it's serious huh?" "What gave you that idea?" I snapped back, sarcastically.

"Look, I'm a bitch, but I _am _your friend you know. Even though I may not always act like it." _Maybe I should tell her... But she might tell everyone and then I'm really screwed. _Sighing, and wiping my eyes, I replied. "It's just, Kurt." Kitty's eyes widened, and then she grinned, "Are you two, like..." Laughing, I playfully slapped the girl, she was being ridiculous and she knew it. "No!" "Okay then, what is it? I swear to God never to tell _anyone _if you don't want me to."

Clearly Kitty wasn't going to let up anytime soon, and since there was, what I assume would be quite a large engagement party going on inside she literally had all night. "Fine. My mom, well she isn't really my... Biological mom." _Pause for reaction _I thought, and sure enough, Kitty's jaw was almost on the floor. She closed her mouth and silently nodded for me to continue. "Anyway, I used to have a real mom, and a dad.. and a brother." I watched as Kitty processed the information I was giving her, and after a minute or so, she put two and two together. "Kurt." I smiled, and nodded sadly, before beginning to speak again. "Anyway, we were that picture perfect family that everyone wants, the cheesy, cliché kind in the movies. Like the end of Mary Poppins! But my mom and I went out to pick up the takeaway for dinner, I was only five at the time, which means Kurt would have been eight when it happened. We bought the food, got back in the car and then when we were driving back home, some idiot had, well I assume he had been drinking, and anyway he crashed into our car."

I was getting a lot more upset the more I relayed the story to Kitty, it was honestly the first time since that day that I'd ever allowed myself to say it aloud. I could tell Kitty was still confused about something, so I kept going. "Mom died almost instantly, and when the guy saw what he'd done.. He just drove off." I could feel the tears beginning to freefall down my face, and my voice was quite obviously muffled by said tears. "We were still a good distance from home, and I didn't know that the police would come... So I turned and ran as far as I could, until I ran into Millie Rose. And you know the rest."

Kitty bit her lip, like she was considering something, and then she turned her head towards me, and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm really sorry, Marley." She whispered into my ear. When she let go, she asked "Do you want to go back in there, celebrate with everyone else, maybe meet Kurt... Again?" I shook my head, "I'm already confused enough, and anyway, I don't really want to take Kurt's attention away from Blaine, it is their day after all." Kitty nodded, and stood up, grabbing my hand and tugging me up and over to her car. "Then let's go out somewhere, get you away from all of this." I cocked my head to the side, "Where?" "Anywhere! Like I said, I am your friend, Marley!"

* * *

**Kitty's POV:**

I'm really worried about Marley. And that's coming from _me. _It had been weeks since she told me about what happened when she was a little girl, and honestly, I thought she'd have done something about it by now. But she hasn't, not even told Miss Pillsbury, the freaking _guidance counsellor. _Ever since she realised who Kurt is, she has been unbelievably miserable! Like, it's sad.

I have to tell someone. But I can't tell Kurt or Burt... for two reasons, one, I made a promise to Marley, and two, that's something she has to do herself.

But I never said anything about Mr. Schuester, right?


	3. Chapter 3 - Taking Chances

**A/N: thank you guys for reading this, it's only been a short while! What?! :D I can't believe you guys are liking this as much as you are. I've prewritten plenty of chapters and I'm going to try and edit one and post it every day so you can all have one chapter a day until I run out of prewritten ones. Then you'll get them every two days or something :P**

**Kurt's POV:**

The flight back to New York was a long and tedious one, and honestly I wanted nothing more than for Blaine to be there with me. _Okay maybe I want one thing more, I want my sister back, and my mom, but they're both dead. _Something inside me screams that Marley is alive, that because her body was never found that she's out there somewhere, alone. Maybe she is, but even if that is the case, she would be impossible to locate.

After I landed, when I entered my apartment, almost the second I sat down, my mind drifted back to the proposal, and then to Marley and my mom. As i drifted off to sleep on the couch, I wasn't sure who was last on my mind.

* * *

**Kitty's POV:**

I waited until the choir room was almost completely empty, except for me and Mr. Schue, and just as he was about to walk out, I stood up and walked over to him. "Mr. Schuester?" He spun around, quite quickly, I assume he didn't realise I was there. "Oh, yes, Kitty?" Of course, this was when my conscience decided to make an appearance. _You shouldn't be doing this, Kitty. You made a promise to Marley. _And, as per usual I decided to argue with myself. _I can do whatever I want, and anyway Marley's miserable. _"It's about Marley." Mr. Schue frowned, and sat in one of the many chairs, signalling for me to sit opposite (or next to) him. "I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't completely necessary, but..."

* * *

**Marley's POV:**

I knew Kitty had a point, but would Kurt really want me to walk in after all those years and just mess everything up for him? Would my father? What would my mother (Millie) think? Just as I was pondering these questions, and what I assumed the answers would be, Mr. Schuester came up behind me, and tapped me on my shoulder, causing me to do a rather small involuntary jump. "Oh, Mr. Schue." He smiled, but it quickly dissolved into a more serious expression. "Marley, I have to take you to Miss Pillsbury's office." _What, why? My bulimia? _"Why?" I asked, and he refuse to answer, so I sighed, and followed him to the Guidance Counselors office.

I pushed the doors open, and entered, to see Miss Pillsbury sitting at her desk, her usual pamphlets behind her, and she perked up when she saw Mr. Schuester and I. "Oh, okay, um would you like to sit down?"

_Could everyone just cut to the chase, please? _"Sure." I replied, hesitantly taking a seat opposite her. "I'm a little bit confused as to why you called my in, though." She smiled, and cleared her throat. "You have to understand that Kitty was just worried about you." _Oh god. "_Oh." I slumped back into my chair, this was certainly not something I wanted to talk to the guidance counselor and my Glee coach about. Or anyone for that matter.

"Well, sometimes, friends do these things, they break promises to help us." Emma said, softly, but I was still upset with Kitty, she'd sworn she wouldn't say anything to anybody. "I know, and I know she did it out of heart, but I can't help being angry. "I understand" Mr Schue said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "But what we want to talk about is what Kitty said to us." _Damn, I was hoping to avoid this altogether. _"Okay, I guess." "Marley, you know you don't have to talk about anything that makes you uncomfortable.?" Mr. Schuester said, clearly sensing my discomfort. _Maybe it would be good to talk to a adult about it though... _

"No, no I'm okay, this whole thing is just a little.. Over my head." Mr. Schue pulled out a third chair and sat himself down, as I began to explain my entire predicament.

About an hour later, I was just drawing the story to a close, and both teachers were staring at me, mouths open wide. Miss Pillsbury was the first to shake herself out of it. "Well, if you could, um, see Kurt again, what would you expect his reaction to be?" That was honestly a great question, I had no idea. Would it be like in the movies where everything's okay after all those years? Or would he be upset? "I-I don't know."

"Well, would you like to tell your brother that it's you?" _Of course. _"Yes, but-" Miss Pillsbury cut me off, "But, nothing Marley, I've seen so many people in this office who wanted so badly to do something, but they were afraid of what would happen. And the outcome isn't pretty when they don't at least try. And look at it this way, if you were in Kurt's shoes, if you'd lost a sibling who was like your best friend, and you thought they were dead. If you had a chance to see them again, that was in their hands, wouldn't you want them to take the chance?"

_Crap._


	4. Chapter 4 - Your Shadow

**A/N: Yup here's your daily update :) You can't get rid of me!**

**The song Marley sings in this chapter is called 'Shadow' by Sam Tsui, I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO IT RIGHT NOW watch?v=CEQvj0qszlw**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Marley's POV:**

I couldn't stop thinking about what Miss Pillsbury had told me, it was really eating away at me. Maybe because I knew that I should say something, but maybe because I knew that if I _were _in Kurt's shoes, I would want to know. This whole thing was far too confusing, and honestly upsetting, and when I got home, I walked in, it appeared as if my mum wasn't home yet, so I threw my bag to the ground and headed into my room to find the perfect song.

After hours of scrolling through iTunes and YouTube, I stumbled across something,

It was flawless.

* * *

"The floor is yours, Marley." Mr. Schue gestured to the stage, and I walked over, and as the band began to play, I began to sing.

**_Bags all packed make sure, you remember everything_**

**_No looking back no more, not for anything_**

**_Clear it out just like you've never been_**

**_What's a goodbye good for, anyway?_**

Everybody watched, most of them were seemingly puzzled as to what I was singing about, except for Kitty and Mr. Sche, who watched with pity evident in their eyes.

**_There's nothing left of you to remind me_**

**_But somehow you're still standing behind me_**

**_I'm trying hard to forget you but,_**

**_My empty walls won't let me let you go_**

The song was far too appropriate, almost as though it was written for me, and I wished nothing more than for Kurt to be here, to know the lyrics were for him.

_**When you took it all you forgot your shadow**_

_**Your shadow, oh oh, oh oh**_

_**Hide all your photographs, but I can feel you watching me**_

_**How long does your memory last?**_

This song was so personal, meant something so important that it felt almost improper to be sharing it with the Glee Club, but yet, here I am.

_**Here all alone my past, on a wall**_

_**There's nothing left of you to remind me**_

_**So why are you still standing behind me?**_

I think I knew it would always be there, in my mind and, as cheesy and cliché as it sounds, in my heart. But now it's so close, all I'd have to do is reach out. That's a lot harder than it sounds.

_**It's always there, too close, too much,**_

_**The shape of something I can't touch**_

_**I turn and find the shadow's grown**_

By this point, tears are streaming down my face, as I sing. Each student in the room was listening intently, clearly sucked in to what I was singing as I poured all of my emotions into the next part of the song.

_**Those empty eyes, I beg to stay**_

_**Are watching me from yesterday**_

_**Can you leave me, can you leave me alone?**_

Suddenly, my mind flashed back to when I was a kid, running around the garden with Kurt, Mom and Dad watching from their garden chairs, smiling. I must have been something around four or five, but I can't remember the last time I was honestly that happy.

I was almost caught up to my brother, when I tripped over my own undone shoelace, grazing my knee on a rock.

When I started to cry, my Mom picked me up, and told Kurt to go inside with us, once we sat down on the couch, Mom got me an icepack for my knee, and turned the TV on, putting in Mary Poppins and making hot chocolate for Kurt and I.

This was something she always did when one of us is sad, or hurt. We'd never finish the hot chocolate, and both of us would be asleep by the time the movie was three quarters of the way through, and then Mom would tuck us into our beds.

_**I'm trying hard to forget you, **_

_**But my empty walls won't let me let you go**_

_**Let me**_** go**

When I stopped I could practically hear my heart beating in my chest as the forgotten tears clung to my face.

I turned, and ran out of the classroom, and this time, I did hear Kitty following me out.

* * *

**Kitty's POV:**

When Marley got up to leave, I had to follow, I couldn't leave her alone, not the state she's in. She ran down the halls, with her head hung low and hair hanging down in front of her, it looked like something out of one of those shitty cliché movies. I finally caught up to her, grabbing her by the shoulder, and sitting down infront of the lockers, pulling her down with me.

**Marley's POV:**

"Kitty?" I managed to say, through my tears, although it came out kind of strangled. _God Marley, you shouldn't be crying, it's been years. _"Marley, you need to suck it up and talk to him, he's your brother, he'll understand, it'll be okay. And if he doesn't, well he's a jerk." I scoffed, she makes it sound so simple. "It's not that easy though." She exhaled quite loudly, and rolled her eyes, "Yes, Marley, it is really that easy. You're the one making it complicated. The past is what's so impossible, not what you want to do." I thought about that for a minute, and as much as I really hated to admit it, she was right.  
"You're right, I know you are, but I'm scared." "Okay then, Marley, look at it this way. Something tragic happened to you when you were too young to understand. You lost your entire family and your entire life along with it. That happens to loads of people, but a rare few are offered the opportunity to get it back!"

Damnit, why does she have to be right? "Okay." She cocked her head, and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Okay?" she asked. "Okay. Okay I'll tell him."


	5. Chapter 5 - New York, Be Here

**A/N: Hey guys :) Here's your chapter! Finally I got around to writing this, sorry I had a giant couple of days of writers block so ew. Next chapter is when Marley tells Kurt :D It's all prewritten and ready to go. I would have posted it today but the chapter was waaaaaaay too long so it'll have to be a different chapter entirely. Sorry guys.**

**Marley's POV:**

I didn't sleep at all that night, tossing and turning and trying desperately to figure out how to tell Kurt who I am. In the end, my mind came up completely blank, so I just laid there and stared at the ceiling. Kurt had left for New York, and God knows when he'll be back. I mean, I can hardly fly there, I don't have anywhere near enough money, and what if he doesn't take it well? Oh God, maybe this is a bad idea. _No, I have to._

**Kurt's POV:**

I was rehearsing a song with Starchild and Rachel (Dani and Santana had mysteriously disappeared, they claimed it was to do some extra shifts at the Spotlight Diner, but we all know it was just to go and make out somewhere.) when I received a text from an unknown number.

Look Hummel, someone's got something to tell you so get your ass back to Lima now.

**I'm sorry, who is this?**

*dramatic sigh* that's really none of your business.

**Well it is when you're texting me and telling me to try and get me BACK to a place I just came from**

Okay look, if you really have to know it's Kitty. You know, Artie's girlfriend? Head cheerleader?

**The girl who insulted me when she first met me?**

Oh.. Right.. Yeah.

**No.**

IT WASN'T A CHOICE THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT

**Yes it was, and short of drugging me and forcing me on a plane there is nothing you can do.**

Ugh fine be difficult then.

I shook my head, and added Kitty's number to my phone to avoid any frights later, before throwing it aside and returning to rehearsing with Starchild, the conversation never really leaving my mind. _What could be so important that Kitty, whom I've only spoken to once, would call me back to Lima? I mean last time I went I got proposed to, and i don't even want to think about what could be going on now. _Shaking it off I tried to focus on my singing, but it proved to be pointless. I stopped singing and put my hand on Starchild's guitar, and he knew to stop playing. "What?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted today. Without Dani and Santana this is kind of pointless anyway so, um." Starchild frowned, sensing that there was something else, but he left it alone, and shrugged before leaving.

I sat down, and turned the TV on, hoping that it would at least block out the thoughts of what Kitty had said.

It didn't work. I walked over to the other side of the room where my phone had landed, picked it up and stared at Kitty's number. As I debated whether to call it or not, my thumb slipped and hit the phone call button.

"Shit." "Well that's a nice way to start a conversation." Was the snide reply from the other end of the line. "I didn't mean to call you." She snickered, and I was certain I could hear Mr. Schuester talking about journey in the background. Of course. "Okay, well since we're talking anyway and I don't think you'll leave me alone, what's so important that I just have to come home for?" She sighed, and told Mr. Schue that she had to leave the room for a minute. "I can't tell you. It's not for me to say. It's... A personal thing for you." I sighed, this really wasn't helping. In fact it was just making me worried.

"Kitty, I appreciate your concern but I won't be going all the way to Ohio without knowing why."

* * *

**Kitty's POV:**

"Kitty, I appreciate your concern but I won't be going all the way to Ohio without knowing why."_Damnit Hummel why are you being so difficult? _Suddenly, an idea struck me. "Mr. Schue is always looking for guest judges for competitions or just vocal coaches or people to help out with the Glee Club. Come down and do that and then whatever else happens, happens." When Kurt didn't reply, I smirked to myself, I almost had him. "Plus it would be a good excuse to see Blaine and your dad..." I heard a sigh from the other side of the line, and knew I'd got him. Hook, line and sinker. "Alright, but this had better be worth it. And tell Mr. Schue that if I'm helping him coach Glee for a week, it CANNOT, I repeat, CANNOT be Journey week. I've had enough Journey to last a lifetime." I chuckled. "No promises. Now hang up before people know I was talking to you." I could practically feel him rolling his eyes when the line cut off.

Heading back into the choir room, Marley looked up at me with hopeful eyes from where she was sitting. I winked at her and shot her a thumbs up to let her know our plan was officially in action.


	6. Chapter 6 - Walking Backwards

**A/N: Here it is, the big reveal. How do you think Kurt will take it? ;) Anyway, I'm sure you want to get on with finding out what happens in my 1am induced writing, so I'll keep this really quick.**

**Yes, this is the reveal, no, it won't be the last chapter. I still have some plans for it, and maybe a verse of oneshots if I can't fit them into the story, but I'm sure I'll be able to.**

**So, without anymore of my bullshit, you may now continue reading. **

* * *

**Marley's POV:**

I paced up and down my bedroom for what seemed like hours, and my heart was beating so fast I'm pretty sure someone was playing the drums in there._This is it, tomorrow, you will either have your brother back, or lose him forever. _Oh God... Everytime I thought of something like that, it only made me more nervous, and that made me more likely to back out. _No, it's too late, you can't afford to back out. _

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

I knocked on my dads door three times, and stood waiting. After a while, when there was no reply, I remembered - My dad is out at some congress thing today. Swinging my bag off my shoulders, I rummaged around for the spare key. When I found it I opened the door and entered the house, going straight down to my old room. Just as I threw my stuff on the bed and started unpacking, _again, _my phone beeped, and I found a message from, guess who, Kitty.

_**I hear you've come back to Lima now? - Kitty**  
_

_Yes, it was your idea, remember? - Kurt_

**_Of course. And no it wasn't my idea, it was... Someone's ;) - Kitty_**

_Screw you. - Kurt_

**_Ooh, the pretty kitten has nails. And no, I'd rather not. Your fiancé probably wouldn't like it. Watch your language. - Kitty_**

_*insert eye roll here* - Kurt_

**_Whatever, point is, I think said person is about to explode from nervousness and if you don't get here soon they will run out. - Kitty_**

_I haven't even unpacked yet. - Kurt_

**_THAT STUFF CAN WAIT - Kitty_**

_Fine, just tell Mr. Schue I'm there to be a vocal coach or something. - Kurt_

**_See ya then - Kitty (P.S Don't pass out from shock)_**

_WHAT?! I'M SCARED NOW -Kurt_

* * *

**Marley's POV:**

My heart was racing as Kitty held on to my shoulder, nails digging in, _Ow! _to stop me from running away. With her other hand, she was texting someone, I assume it was Kurt.

"Let go Kitty!" She raised her eyebrows and dug her nails in even deeper. "I don't trust you." She smirked, and I shook my arm out of her tight, painful grasp. "I'm going to have a bruise there." I muttered, _well it's true, I'll probably have her fingernails imprinted on me for the rest of my life. _"Oh get over it, Marley, today is important." "Thank you for that Kitty! Because I didn't already know!"

"Marley, you're overreacting." The door banged shut, and footsteps could be heard on the solid floor of the hallway. "Oh look, Kurt's here." My eyes widened, and I'm pretty certain that my heart skipped a beat. Or, you know, twenty.

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

I walked through the halls and headed into the Choir room to come face to face with two girls. One blonde, and wearing a cheerleading uniform, I recognized her as Kitty. The other girl, the brunette, I recognized, something.. More personal, but I couldn't quite put my finger on why, or where from. I dismissed it as the fact that she looked a little like Rachel. She stepped forward, and her head was bowed, hands intertwined, and took a deep breath. Behind her, Kitty stood, looking (and probably feeling) quite uncomfortable and out of place. "Well, I'm feeling kinda uncomfortable so I'm just gonna let you two have your little chat." She said, before dashing out.

"So, uh, I don't really know, who you are or why you even wanted to talk to me." She looked up to face me, but when we locked eyes, a sense of dejá vu washed over me. _That's why she looked familiar. _She looks like I always thought my sister would.

* * *

**Marley's POV:**

My stomach flipped inside my stomach, I was sure I was about to be sick. How do I tell someone that I'm their long lost sister?! "Uhm, I should just start by telling you that my name's Marley Rose. And uh" Kurt raised his eyebrows, and cocked his head to the side. _Oh, he still does that? _"Well there's no easy way to say this. So I have a song first."

_Watching the ground,_  
_I swear I've seen these streets before,_  
_I gotta turn it around_  
_Don't want to be here anymore_  
_Gotta change the way I've been facing,_  
_Spending all my time retracing old scars_  
_So far from where I wanna be_  
_Don't walk with me_

Kurt looked extremely confused, but didn't leave, so I continued.

_Cause I take one step forward and two steps back_  
_I'm headed the wrong way,_

_The wrong way on the right track_

_Like I'm walking backwards_  
_Like standing still would be faster_  
_Cause I know disaster is after me_  
_But I'll get the last word this chapter,_  
_You'll see_  
_If I stop walking backwards_

_Staring ahead _  
_I tell my feet to follow but they're_  
_Just reversing instead_  
_Wouldn't you think that I'd know by now_  
_This is all too familiar_  
_Who knew deja-vu could kill you_  
_Oh no, here I go, it all repeats, _  
_Don't follow me_

_Cause I take one step forward and two steps back_  
_I'm headed the wrong way,_  
_The wrong way on the right track_

I walked towards him, and took a deep breath in.

_Like I'm walking backwards_  
_Like standing still would be faster_  
_Cause I know disaster is after me_  
_But I'll get the last word this chapter,_  
_You'll see_  
_If I stop walking backwards_

_So maybe I'll crash, and maybe I'll burn_  
_But maybe I'll turn this thing around_  
_If something can change, and lessons are learned_  
_It isn't too late to make up ground_  
_I'm making up ground_

_'Cause I'm walking backwards_  
_Like standing still would be faster_  
_Cause I know disaster is after me_  
_But I'll get the last word this chapter, you'll see_  
_If I stop walking backwards, hey_

"Kurt, I'm your sister."


	7. Chapter 7 - Remember Me

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy the cliffhanger I gave you last chapter? Well, yes I know I posted it today but I do have a reason for updating twice in one day. I'm going to see Grease at Her Majesty's Theatre with my grandparents on Sunday (two days from now) but they don't have internet, and I'm going over there tomorrow so I won't be able to update for those two days, so I'm making it up to you now :P**

**Also the song in the last chapter was called 'Walking Backwards' and it is by the amazing Sam Tsui, check it out here watch?v=S8ycWxeDFsk  
Seriously Sam Tsui is amazing, and if I can I'll only use his songs in this fic.:P**

**So yeah this is a bit of a shorter chapter but it was written in a short space of time so...**

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

"Kurt, I'm your sister."

In that moment, I swear to God my heart stopped.

I was scared, and confused. I had everything I wanted right there in front of me, like the light at the end of the tunnel I never knew I was in. But then, a thought struck me. "Please tell me you figured it out, like today." She frowned, and stared at the floor as though it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "Not, not exactly." She whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. "How long then?" Honestly I was dreading the answer, but I desperately wanted everything to be okay. 'A month." Marley mumbled, but I couldn't exactly understand what she was saying, so I asked her to repeat it. "I said a little over month." She repeated, this time, she was looking right at me, and she seemed a lot more confident.

When she said this, my heart dropped. I felt like everything had been shattered around me and even though I wanted to be her brother again, I couldn't understand why on Earth she had waited so long to tell m, and honestly, it hurt. "WHAT?! OVER A MONTH?! WHY? WHY MARLEY?! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I WAS HURTING AND HOW MUCH I NEEDED YOU!" She looked so innocent, so close to tears. "No, Kurt.. NO I DIDN'T KNOW! HOW COULD I HAVE?! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE I WAS A KID! IT TOOK ME ENOUGH COURAGE TO COME HERE AND TELL YOU, BUT CLEARLY YOU DON'T GET THAT."

She screamed before storming out and shutting the door, drowning out her sobs as she ran.

_Shit._

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Marley's POV:  
**

I ran out of the choir room sobbing, my head in my hands, not caring to look where I was going. I had hoped for a better outcome to that conversation. I thought it might be some kind of happy reunion, but I always knew that something could go wrong.

And it did. When I reached the end of the hallway, I felt someone's hand grab my shoulder and stop me from leaving. Looking up, I turned around to see Kitty, looking, well, unimpressed to say the least. "What happened, Marley?" I scoffed, and shook my head. "Just don't. It was your stupid fucking idea that got me into this mess, I don't need your sympathy." Kitty released my shoulder and stood back, wide eyed and clearly shocked to hear me swear like that. i turned and continued to run, and run and run until I was out of the school, ignoring the fact that I still had half a day to go before school was out for the week.

It was like my heart was burning, I'd never been hurt like this before. Entering my house I slammed the door, and when Millie (after today, I refuse to call her Mom) asked me what was wrong, said nothing but rushed to my room. Sitting on my bed, I reached under my top and pulled out my locket, the one with the photo of me and Kurt as kids. I ripped it off my neck, snapping the chain. For the first time since the car crash, the locket was no longer around me.

I did the only thing I could do in this situation. I sang.

_Taste the air, I know a storm is coming_  
_ Can't be scared this time_  
_ Made a vow I'd dare the clouds to_  
_ Open up the sky, open up the sky_  
_ Catch my breath, could run for cover_  
_ But there's nowhere left to hide_  
_ Here it comes, the thunder drums,_  
_ I have to let the heavens divide_

I poured my entire soul into the song, and it was true. I can't keep the rain from coming down. No matter how much I wish I could.

_I can't keep the rain from coming down_  
_ I've tried to explain away what I'm feeling now_  
_ I won't be the one who never tried,_  
_ So open up the sky, open up the sky, open up the sky_

_My window, scared to choose  
But this is real, and what it feels like  
With nothing left to lose, nothing left to lose  
So let it pour, and flood the floors  
So I can start again tonight  
Oh, yesterday is washed away_

Even though I sang it, I knew that if Kurt came around, yesterday... I would embrace it. I would give in.

___I can't keep the rain from coming down_  
_ I've tried to explain away what I'm feeling now_  
_ I won't be the one who never tried,_  
_ So open up the sky, open up the sky, open up the sky_

___Open up the sky_

* * *

**Kurt's POV:  
**

I sat myself down on one of the choir room chairs and bowed my head. _Idiot, Hummel. I'm such an idiot. Why would I yell at her?! _While I was in the middle of mentally beating myself up about how stupid I am, I noticed Kitty march into the room, the expression on her face unreadable. "Look, lady, I don't know what the hell you did or said but Marley just ran out of this place like it was on fire." I sighed, and just when I opened my mouth to talk, Kitty cut me off.

"Look, I don't care. I get it, you probably didn't mean whatever it was. But you've gotta fix it. Like, now." "I know, and I honestly _didn't _mean it. It was just a shock, and I think I took it out on her even though I know that it can be hard to tell someone something really important." Kitty smiled at this, and i hoped that Marley remained friends with her, she was a nice girl underneath the bitchy facade.

"Well, all I know is that ever since you and Blaine got engaged she's known, and I tried to get her to tell you sooner, but she couldn't bring herself to and then she was miserable for like weeks, and so I told Mr. Schue what was going on and he told Miss Pillsbury who must have said something to Marley because suddenly she was ready to talk to you."

I smiled a closed half-smile, and got up to leave, but on my way out, I turned to Kitty and said

"I let Marley leave once, but I won't ever again."


	8. Chapter 8 - Seven Years

**A/N: Okay, I'm about to write this chapter (the one you're about to read… INCEPTION) And I'm writing it at my grandmas without any internet so it's being done on Notes XD **  
**Also, about me taking down my Klaine fic Maybe This Christmas, it was because I never really found myself updating it.. Ever, and I had no ideas, whereas this fic is pretty much always running through my brain. I do have a completely finished, prewritten story (Glee, obviously) that I'm going to post a chapter a day of once this one is finished.**  
**Congrats for reading this far, have a cookie :3 Now have a read of this chapter :P**  
**P.S: The song Kurt sings is Seven Years by.. NOT SAM TSUI! *oh yeah***

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**  
I left the halls of McKinley, before realising I had no idea where Marley lived. Whipping out my phone, I typed a quick text to Kitty.  
Where the hell does Marley live?  
Here *1 attachment - Google Maps*  
Thanks :)  
No problem, now SHUT UP and find your sister  
Yes sir  
Offended.  
:P  
I studied the map until I was pretty certain I knew the way, and switched off my phone, beginning to run. After a while, I arrived at a small, run down house, and I knocked on the door. When it opened, a woman who I've never seen before in my life was standing there. "Hello" I frowned and opened my text messages.

I think you gave me the wrong directions  
I don't give wrong directions

Sighing, I replied "Uh, I was looking for a Marley Rose, but I must have the wrong house." The woman smiled, before opening the door fully. "No, she lives here. I'm her mum, Mille." Right, new family. I'm not sure what made me say what came next, and I regretted it the second it was out of my mouth. "No, you're not." Millie gasped, and I slipped inside, heading up the stairs, to find Marley crying on her bed, our mom's golden locked broken on the floor.

"Marley?" I asked softly, and her head snapped up, eyes widening. "What do you want?"

* * *

**Marley's POV:**  
Kurt came and sat on the bed next to me, and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I know how it feels, wanting to say something but not knowing how to, or not having the courage." I took a deep breath in, and it took everything in me not to cave, and not to give in to him. "I don't believe you. A sorry is easy, and you sounded pretty convincing about half an hour ago."  
He got up and turned around to leave, "Wait!" I said, before getting up, picking up the broken locket off the floor and handing it to him. "I don't want it."

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**  
I left the house, and the second I got to mine, I grabbed my phone.

_Kitty._  
_Kitty!_  
_KITTY_  
_**What, Jesus Christ I was in the shower!**_  
_Well it didn't work. She didn't believe me._  
_**What did you say?**_  
_That I was sorry and it was wrong of me._  
_**Damn right it was wrong of you, but **_  
_**honestly, she's not going to believe**_  
_**that! Would you believe it?**_  
_No._  
_**Well how do you best show how**_  
_**you feel?**_  
_Well, through a song is always best.._  
_**Then there's your answer idiot.** _  
_I'm not an idiot_  
_**The events of today seem to disprove**_  
_**that theory.**_

I immediately closed my text messages and opened Music, scrolling through every song I had. None of them seemed to be honest enough, some of them were too solemn, some too playful and some just downright wrong.  
However, I came across a song, it wasn't an apology per say, but… It was perfect.  
I walked into the choir room the next morning, pretty confident that I'd found the right song. Walking up to Mr. Schuester, I asked "Um, I know i don't really go here anymore, but could I, sing something?" Mr. Schue smiled, "Of course you can, Glee Club is always open." I nodded my thanks, and stood in the centre of the room, where I hadn't stood for so long.

_Spinning, laughing, dancing, to her favorite song_  
_A little girl with nothing wrong,_  
_Is all alone._

_Eyes wide open always hoping_  
_for the sun_  
_And she'll sing her song to anyone_  
_that comes along._

_Fragile as a leaf in autumn, just_  
_Falling to the ground_  
_Without a sound_

_Crooked little smile_  
_On her face_  
_Tells a tale of grace, that's all her own_

_Fragile as a leaf in autumn, just_  
_Falling to the ground_  
_Without a sound_

_Spinning, laughing, dancing, to her favourite song_  
_She's a little girl with nothing wrong,_  
_And she's all alone_

I stood waiting for Marley's reaction, I could clearly see that she was in tears. Next to her I could see Kitty wearing her 'I'm winning' smirk and she shot me a thumbs up. Marley slowly stood up, and nodded before engulfing me in a warm hug. I knew that we'd have to explain it all to the rest of Glee Club, but in that moment, it didn't really matter.

* * *

**A/N: I finished the chapter a few days after the first bit so this was written over two or three days, but I just want to say I know that it's pretty short, but I have a chapter that was actually the first one I wrote of this fic, and that's the next chapter so I had to end this one here before the two started overlapping, sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Yes, You Heard Me Right

**A/N: When I first had the idea for this fic, this was the first chapter I ever wrote, (well I already had an idea of what would happen in Chapter 8) and I never intended for it to be a chapter fic, or even published for that matter but here we are :) I just call this the one where Burt finds out but yeah :P  
**

Guide to texting in my fic:

_**Bold Italics-Kitty**_

_Italics-Kurt_

Normal-Marley **(I'm going to try and keep it this way because if I keep alternating every damn chapter the texts just become far too confusing.)**

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

That night, I lay on my bed in my old room, staring at the ceiling as everything really hit me. Marley. Sister. Alive. It was so hard to wrap my head around it, but it was amazing all the same. Except for one thing, telling my dad. Our dad. Shit. I was really worried about how he would take it, what memories of mom it may bring back, and I don't need to cause any problems with Carole, although I'm sure she'd be accepting of it. I knew it would be hard but I also knew that it had to be done, when my phone buzzed. When I saw the ID of the person, well people, who sent the message, I groaned and rolled my eyes. Kitty had put me in a group chat with her and Marley.

_Hummels!  
_

What?

**Yes?**

_We have a problem._

Like I said before, what?

_Blaine and Artie know that you already knew Marley._

HOW?

_Well you weren't very subtle about it in the choir room._

**Hey sue me for being happy :(**

True. So have they figured out how?

_Not yet, but they're not stupid._

Yeah, but I don't think they'd guess she's my sister

**You never know, they might.**

_Nor do I, but still, I think you two owe them _

_an explanation_

**I know  
**

Yeah, but what do we just walk in and go "Oh hey nice song, oh yeah

Marley's my sister."

_*eye roll* Jeez Hummel stop being so sarcastic_

**Getting off track here guys  
**

_Look, this is something you two have to figure out  
_

_yourselves, bye._

*Kitty Wilde has left the conversation*

**Come over? We can discuss this.**

You should come here, no one's home for ages. *1 attachment, Google Maps*

**Okay.**

* * *

**Marley's POV:  
**

I managed to make my way to Kurt's house without any hassle, and when he didn't answer the door, I texted him to let him know I was there. A few minutes later, the door opened and he smiled, signalling for me to come in. We sat on the couch silently for a while, before I spoke up. "This is kind of weird." He chuckled, ducking his head, "Yeah, yeah I know. But we should probably figure out how to tell everyone." I sighed, and mulled it over, when suddenly an idea hit me. "Telling everyone in Glee at once would be a mistake." Kurt frowned, unsure of what exactly I meant. "Well, Blaine, Finn and Jake won't be happy that we didn't tell them first, and everyone else will be shocked enough as it is." "So, what, you think we should tell Blaine Finn and Jake first?" I turned towards him, and placed my hands in my lap. "No, I think we should tell Burt and Carole first, then we both tell Finn, and you tell Blaine and I tell Jake. After that, we tell the rest of the club together, which would help us to avoid any unpleasant reactions."

Kurt seemed to think it over for a minute or so, and after a while, nodded, smiling. He then looked as though he'd just remembered something, and reached into his back pocket, pulling out our moms broken locket that I'd thrown on the floor. "Um, I had to have the chain replaced, it was beyond repair, but the locket's the same." Kurt handed it to me, and I took it, hooking it around my neck again.

I smiled sadly at the ground, after a couple of minutes of mostly comfortable silence. "What's wrong?" I shook my head, "Nothing, honestly." He glared at me, that glare that says _I don't believe you, because that's bull and you know it. _Smiling, I said "It's just, I was thinking how it's too late for Burt to really be my dad again. Too late for Carole to be my mum." Kurt nodded, and took my hand. It was warm, and felt like home, "But not for you to be my brother. Or for Finn to be my step-brother, for Blaine to be my brother in-law when you guys get married. Because all of our relationships are different, it's just too late to get my parents back." Kurt chuckled, "Whoa, deepest thoughts!" Leaning forward, he gave me a hug, which I gladly reciprocated.

* * *

**Kurt's POV:  
**

After Marley pulled back from the hug, I heard the key in the door, Dad wasn't meant to be home yet though. "Hey Kurt, my meeting got cancelled so I came home early." Marley's eyes widened, and my heart pretty much skipped a beat, and I whispered, "No better time than the present." _WHAT? _she mouthed, but I grinned and pulled her up by her hand toward the hallway where my dad was currently standing.

"Oh, hey Marley. I didn't realise that you and Kurt were friends." Marley and I looked at each other, both in agreement that we should get it over and done with, rip it off like a band aid. "Dad, we have to tell you something." :"O...Kay." I shook my head, and dragged him into the lounge room. "You may want to sit for this." As soon as I said that, he looked to Marley, and when he saw the expression on his face he knew that it was a serious matter. As I opened my mouth to say something, Marley reached around her neck, and unhooked the locket, placing it in front of my dad, who immediately understood.

"You're my daughter."


	10. Chapter 10 - Swear This One You'll Save

**A/N: So, here's the bit of the last chapter that got cut off! :D**

**And I know, it's late, and I know, it's pretty damn short but it's what got left out of last chapter for some odd reason. And we will be getting a deeper insight into what Burt thinks about this whole thing in a later chapter, but this one is kind of just setting up for the next big thing that's going to happen next chapter.**

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

After Dad realised who Marley was, the three of us stood there nervously in an uncomfortable silence. I couldn't bear it, so I said "Dad? Say something. Please?" He looked up, and replied, "Can Marley go, please? I need to talk to you." Marley nodded slightly, and left the room. "Dad-" Before I could say anything, he cut me off. "How did this happen Kurt? One minute she's dead and the next she's coming home." I sigh, "It was an accident. We didn't go looking for each other, you have to understand that. She's one of the new students at McKinley, and she was there when Blaine proposed, she heard my name and then apparently she started freaking out and I guess you can figure the rest out." My dad sighed, I'm pretty sure I've never seen him speechless before. "Kurt, I'm glad you found her. I am, but I don't know how I feel about it. Everything about her... You can see your mom in her. Every time I look at her all I'll be able to think about is how your mom died and she didn't or, how similar they are. She's a walking, breathing reminder of your mom and it hurts, Kurt."

_Fuck_

* * *

**Marley's POV:**

I stood waiting outside the door for what seemed like ages. I was biting my fingernails - an old habit I'd managed to get out of, and every possible scenario played through my head, good, bad and just plain crazy. Soon, the door opened, and Kurt came outside. "What happened?" I was almost too afraid to ask, but he smiled sadly. "I guess he's happy you're alive and okay, but he doesn't really know what to do, apparently you look just like-" "Mom." I cut him off, looking at the ground as we began to walk away from the house.

Not too long after, we arrived at my house. "I guess I'll see you later..." I said, but Kurt smiled and enveloped me in a comforting hug. "I'll text you" he said, letting go of me as I unbuckled my seatbelt and headed inside. "Marley, darling? Where were you?" Millie asked, and I fiddled with the hemline of my shirt. "I was uh, just having coffee with Kitty." She smiled and took my hand, "I'm glad to see you're making friends this year, it certainly won't be as boring as the last one." _Oh you have no idea. _I thought to myself, before pulling my hand away gently and walking upstairs to my room.

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

After I dropped Marley off, I went straight home, to find that my dad had left, and he'd out an obviously hastily written note on the table.

_Kurt,_

_I need some time to adjust to this whole thing, gotta_

_wrap my head around it, so I'm going out for awhile to think._

_Dad._

Putting the note in the trash, I sat down and reached for the remote. I quickly flicked through all the channels, there was absolutely nothing even halfway decent on TV, so I turned it off and picked up a copy of Vogue that had been lying around, I'd read it before, but it was better than nothing.

After a few minutes, I heard someone knock on the door, so I got up and opened it. I thought it was my dad, maybe he'd come around. But it wasn't, it was Blaine. "Blaine?" I asked, and he nodded. "Can I uh- come in?" Smiling, I gestured for him to enter, and he walked inside, sitting on the couch. "Kurt, I have a question." _Well this will definitely be about the song I sang to Marley. _I tried to act surprised as though I had no idea what he was about to ask. "Oh?" I joined him on the couch and waited for him to ask - I knew that when he did I'd tell the truth, so I braced myself for the inevitable.

"What's going on with you and Marley? I mean, that song and then the hug and you two have never met before so I was just wondering." I sighed. "Okay, well, this isn't the easiest question to answer, and I'm not going to pretend like it's the most ideal one you could have asked, but we promised each other total honesty, right?" Blaine nodded, silently urging me to continue. "You just... You can't be mad that I didn't tell you. The first thing you have to understand is that it hurt to talk about it and so I didn't and I couldn't."

About half an hour later, Blaine knew the whole story from beginning to end, and when he didn't say anything for five minutes or so, I began to get worried. "Blaine?" He lifted his head - he had, at some point during the story, begun looking at the couch. "Kurt, I-I... Wow. I'm not mad at you for not telling me, I mean, I don't know why you didn't before but I promise I'm not angry and I swear not to tell anyone if you don't want me to... But I really just don't know what to say." "You don't have to say anything, Blaine." I snuggled up into his chest and fell asleep there.

Neither of us noticed my phones urgent beeping.


End file.
